Superman: Hero of Steel
is an American animated action-adventure-science fiction superhero television series based on by , being created by TBD. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on June 7th, 2020. Sypnosis The series follows Superman's adventures and his constant battle against crime in Metropolis while leading with his double life as Clark Kent. Characters Main *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a heroic alien who is the last survivor of Krypton and lands in Smallville where he's raised by human farmers that teach him to follow the beliefs of truth, justice, and the American way. Supporting *'Lois Lane' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a determined reporter at the Daily Planet who is enamored with Superman and tries her best to get her story. *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - a clone of Clark that was meant to kill him but rebelled and was welcomed in by no one but Clark. *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - Clark's cousin who has all of his abilities and is particularly giddy about earth customs and culture. *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - a cub photographer who usually accompanies Daily Planet reporters and refers to himself as "Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen". *'Perry White' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the anger-prone but good-hearted head of the Daily Planet who gives his employees a hard time to make them work harder. *'Catherine "Cat" Grant' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a flirtatious gossip columnist in her late thirties who is a self-proclaimed "man chaser" and who enjoys flirting with people to see their reactions. *'Ronald "Ron" Troupe' (voiced by Phil Morris) - a stoic and intelligent investigative reporter whose truth-seeking nature often gets him in trouble with criminals. *'Steven "Steve" Lombard' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a sports columnist with an inflated sense of ego who enjoys making fun of his "best friend", Clark. *'Chloe Sullivan' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Lois Lane's cousin and a reporter who publishes takedown articles on high-ranking criminals under the alias "Watchtower." *'Jonathan and Martha Kent' (voiced by and Jennifer Hale, respectively) - Clark's two adopted parents who are willing to let their adopted son fight evil. *'John Henry Irons/Steel' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - an incredibly smart construction worker who idolizes Superman to the point he wants to be like him. *'Det. Margaret "Maggie" Sawyer' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a woman with a very stoic and quiet nature who isn't a big fan of Superman but acknowledges his heroic nature. *'Det. Dan "Terrible" Turpin' (voiced by TBD) - Maggie's partner who is a cynical and often sarcastic personality but who has great respect for the law. *'Gen. Samuel "Sam" Lane' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - Lois Lane's father who is an army general that believes Superman will eventually be the world's doom. *'Bibbo Bibbowski' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Superman's biggest fan who is a borderline lunatic that gets into random fights but has good intentions at the end of the day. *'Dr. Emil Hamilton' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a scientist and the owner of the S.T.A.R. Labs Metropolis branch and who Clark sometimes visits for help. *'Orion' (voiced by TBD) - the stoic and sometimes violent son of the New God Darkseid, who he is prophesized to one day kill. *'Adam Strange' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Vartox' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Wendy and Marvin' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'The Legion of Superheroes', consisting of: ** Antagonists *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' (voiced by Lex Lang) - a rich billionaire who is the CEO of LexCorp and becomes obsessed with Superman, often trying to find a way to neutralize him and to become the true hero of Metropolis. **'Mercedes "Mercy" Graves' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Lex's bodyguard who is shown to be rather cold and calculating. *'Dru-Zod/General Zod' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD **'Ursa' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Non' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD *'Bizarro' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Vril Dox/Brainiac' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Winslow Scott/Toyman' (voiced by John Michael Higgins) - TBD *'Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Whisper A'Daire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Kyle Abbot' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Morgan Edge' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull' (voiced by Sam Daly) - TBD *'Mister Mxyzptlk' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - TBD *'Titano' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a mutant gorilla who TBD. *'Superman Revenge Squad', consisting of: **'Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a delusional astronaut who gains cybernetic components turning into a robotic Superman. **'Leslie Willis/Livewire' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD **'Clay Ramsay/Kryptonite Man' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'John Corben/Metallo' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Oswald Loomis/Prankster' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Robert DuBois/Bloodsport' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'The Eradicator' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lobo' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Mongul' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Raymond "Ray" Jensen/Parasite' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Gog' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'H'el' * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Some villains' origins in the series are changed. *Clark gradually gains his powers with the main ones he has at the start are super strength, flight and X-ray vision. * Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Superman Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-PG-V Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas